


Coffee please?

by babypandatao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cameo Seungkwan and Meanie, Fluff, I apologize for this piece of crap, M/M, Not really cute but still cute, bcs i've never been in a coffee shop, but anyways, im sorry, jeongcheol - Freeform, this is a little bit weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is used to people flirting with him, but with this cute slash hot barista he can’t believe that he’s flustered because of five words the barista said to him. Just five words.</p><p> </p><p>(Maybe it’s because of the wink at the end of the sentence, but maybe it’s because of that half-smile-half-smirk on the barista’s handsome face)</p><p> </p><p>(or maybe it’s because of Jeonghan’s tiny little crush on the said barista. Who knows?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's my coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my new Jeongcheol fic bcs they're my number one ship in SVT and i can't believe i haven't write anything about them until now. Forgive me bcs this fic is weird, and somehow this is written in between my writer block and my left hand's injury. This is still fluff but......yeah. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 _Well, fuck_ _you too._

 

Jeonghan curses in his head when another stranger crashes onto him again, and even throwing a rather nasty stare towards him. People really does have the tendency to be grumpy and portraying the word ‘jerk’ very accurately when it’s Monday.

 

Well, Monday morning to be exact.

 

Can you imagine? He bumped to at least ten people, each one of them throwing him a glare, as if he’s the one that causes them to wake up this early and have to endure their bosses wrath in the morning. Huffing, he picks up his pace, trying to avoid any collision with another ferocious worker. Thankfully, he still manages to arrived at his destination safely, one piece and nothing out of ordinary.

 

 _Ah, my savior._ He grins when he looks up to see the café’s trademark sign.

 

Mounteen Coffee shop.The one coffee shop that Jeonghan feels very thankful for existing because if this doesn’t exist, he’s pretty sure he died long time ago. (Or, that one time he messed up big time and his boss was just _this close_ to fire him).

Opening the door, he smiles when the bell rings softly. There’s just something about this coffee shop that calms him down. Maybe it’s because of the familiarity, or the cozy interior, or maybe it’s because the hospitality of the workers here. A familiar _Good morning, hyung!_ from the tall boy and a small smile with a light nod from the other (emo?) boy greets him. Just like everyday.

He strolls to the counter with confidence, eyes on the menu all the time and when an unfamiliar velvety baritone voice speaks from behind the counter, he almost jumps. Like _literally_. (Thank God he didn’t curse because holy carat this man is _hot_ )

“Welcome to Mounteen Coffee Shop. “ The hot man says with a dimpled smile. Jeonghan blinks in bewilderment, still processing the thought of _Wait this is not Jisoo_ and _What did he say?_ in his head slowly. When the man offers him a small smile and a tilt of his head Jeonghan is sure that his soul left his body.

“I, uh, I want to order.” Jeonghan cringes. Well, that was not smooth. At all.

The stranger gives him a kind nod, prompting him to continue and Jeonghan tries hard to control himself.  “I want to order Iced Americano, two shots of espresso and one cube of sugar.”  He glances down and he catches a glimpse of the hot man’s nametag. _Seungcheol._

“Is that all?” And Jeonghan nods awkwardly. Seungcheol chuckles at him, eyes turning into beautiful moon crescents and his dimple making appearance again. Jeonghan almost wailed because _Not fair. How are you even? Being hot and cute at the same time._

“Okay, so what’s the name for this beautiful order?” Seungcheol says with a- _wait. Was that a wink?_ Jeonghan gapes at the man in front of him. “Uh, Jeonghan. The name is Jeonghan.” He answers dumbly, feeling embarrassed just a second too late and Seungcheol laughs again. “Please wait until I call your name, Jeonghan.”With another awkward nod, Jeonghan scurries of to find himself a seat. He chooses a seat at the farthest seat from the counter.

 

Damn it. It’s been a very long time since he got flustered because someone flirts with him.

 

_But the cute eye smile and dimpled cheeks though…._

Groaning, he slams his head on the table, softly whining when his forehead throbs because of it.

“What’s wrong hyung?” Jeonghan lifts his head to see Seungkwan’s worried face. “Nothing, Kwannie. I just have a very bad morning. You know, the usual bumping into annoyed workers on Monday morning.” He answers with a slight pout. However, the expression on Seungkwan’s face tells him that he’s not convinced. The latter only shoots an eyebrow and Jeonghan sighs.

“Your new barista is flirting with me. And I got flustered, Seungkwan-ah. Can you believe it?” Jeonghan says the words softly, afraid that somehow the handsome barista will hear him from across the room. “Is that it?” Seungkwan asks. “Yep.”  A snort comes from Seungkwan and Jeonghan shoves the younger’s shoulder. “Yah! Your hyung is having a mini mental breakdown here! He said only five words and I was ogling him like a creep!” He whines as he puts his head down again.

“But you’re a beautiful creep, hyung.  I bet Seungcheolhyung is flattered if he knows you were ogling him.” Seungkwan nonchalantly replies. He chuckles when his hyung gave him a half hearted glare. “But seriously why is he here? Where’s Jisoo?” Jeonghan steals a quick glance to Seungcheol and he immediately turns his head back when Seungcheol glances at him too.

“You know hyung, that sounds like you don’t like him. And rude. Mostly rude, to be honest.”Seungkwan says with another a shake of his head. “Hey, I’m curious okay. Jisoo never mentioned quitting his job here. As far as I know, this is his favorite job! And you never told me too!” He grumbles. “I never told you because, Jisoo hyung still works here! He replaced Jihoon hyung’s shift at night, so boss hired a new barista. This is the first day with the new shift. Probably Jisoo hyung will tell you later.”

“But he knows I usually visit this café in the morning.” Jeonghan taps the table with his fingers, a pout forming on his lips.

 

"Well, i'm sorry if i'm not your friend, but, here's your coffee." The same velvety baritone voice came from behind him and Jeonghan may or may not squeaked in a very manly way. "Oh, hey Seungcheol hyung! I'm sorry, Jeonghan hyung is a bit grumpy in the morning. Well, i need to wipe the tables over there. See you later Jeonghan hyung. Don't worry, i think you'll get along with Seungcheol hyung." With a not so discreet wink Seungkwan patters away, leaving both of his hyungs (awkwardly) glancing at each other.

 

"Uh, thanks for um.....uh, delivering the coffee here." Jeonghan cringes in the end. _Yeesh. I think i suck at this 'talking to Seungcheol' thing._

 

"No problem! It looked like you were talking seriously with.....uh, Seungkwan?" Seungcheol smiles sheepishly at him. "And, what is that?" Jeonghan points at the cute glass bottle Seungcheol's holding in his other hand. "You see, you looked a bit exhausted so i made you a tea. To calm yourself a bit when you're stressed today. Uh, i know it doesn't really 'connect' but i just wanted to give you this, you know, as an introductory from me— i mean! Introduction, from me."

 

_Was he rambling?_

Jeonghan can't help but giggles a bit."Thankyou, Seungcheol. I am a little exhausted. You're amazing that you can notice it right away." _Well, two can play the game._

Suddenly, the hint of shyness from Seungcheol's eyes disappeared,  and _holysheet he's smirking at me what the fudge omfg._

"Who wouldn't notice if an angel is in distress? Anyways, the tea is on me. Have a nice day, Jeonghan."With another half-smirk-half-smile he puts the coffee and tea on the table, he gives Jeonghan the last wink before he goes back to the counter, leaving him gaping stupidly at Seungcheol's back.

Jeonghan hurriedly grabs the coffee and drinks it, hoping to taste the usual freshness of his Iced Americano but he doesn't. Instead, a stronger than usual coffee taste lingers on his tounge, resulting him to scrunches up his face.

 

Great, now he has to get a cube of sugar.

 

Sighing, he makes his way to the place where the sugar is at. Really, he's hyperaware that he's going to catch Seungcheol's attention again and he's sure that he doesn't want to get another smooth words from the said man, but the coffee is just too bitter for him! So with a quick pace he grabs a cube of sugar, silently berating himself for not bringing the coffee here because now he has to bring a cube of sugar all the way to the other side of the room. Not that he's lazy, but the image of him bringing a cube of sugar is just.....a tad bit uncool for him. (I mean, come on, he'll going to pass Seungcheol!)

 

"Jeonghan? Did i do something wrong with your coffee?" Seungcheol's voice suddenly appears from beside him and he drops the cube of sugar.

 

 

 

_.......Really, Jeonghan?_

"I'm sorry—"

 

"Hey it's alright. We can just ask Mingyu to clean this." A small smile comes from Seungcheol and Jeonghan's heart thumps a little bit faster. "Soo, tell me. Is your coffee right or....?" Seungcheol asks with a tilt of his head. "Uh,.....yeah, i think you put too much espresso in it. So it's a tad bit more bitter than what i usually drink. I'm just going to add a cube of sugar so it's okay—"

 

"No no no, it's my fault, so i have to make a new one. Just, just stay here! I'm going to be quick. So, what was it? Two shots of espresso and one cube of sugar?" Jeonghan finds himself in front of the counter, just like earlier today. "Uh Seungcheol i think i should stay in my seat." He says with an apologetic smile and Seungcheol gives him a pair of droopy puppy eyes, all sad and glassy and Jeonghan can't—

 

"Okay i'll stay here. But make it quick, okay? I don't want to experience other customers's wrath because they don't get their morning coffee."Jeonghan smiles and Seungcheol responds him with a thumbs up.

After a few minutes Seungcheol comes back with an iced americano on his left hand, a wide grin plastered on his face and he strides with confidence to where Jeonghan is standing.

 

 

"Here's your coffee ange— ** _OH SHIT!_** "

 

 

 

Jeonghan blinks. He stares down to the floor, watching as Seungcheol (spread out like that bear mat in his grandma's house) groans in pain.

 

He can't believe himself (even years after) that the first thing he does is _laughing_. When Seungcheol looks up from the floor, Jeonghan can't stiffle his laughter and then he laughs. Only when Seungkwan comes over to ask Seungcheol if he's okay Jeonghan can stop his laughter.

"I'm so sorry i laughed Seungcheol, are you okay?" He squats in front of the man, who's now already sitting up in between the mess of ice and Jeonghan's americano. "Yeah, i'm okay. God this is so embarrassing." Seungcheol says with an embarrassed cringe.

With a smile Jeonghan offers him a hand, helping him to stand up. "Well, i think i'm not allowed to drink coffee today."He says softly, eyeing Seungcheol's faint blush on his dimpled cheeks.  A groan comes from Seungcheol and Jeonghan laughs again. "It's alright Seungcheol. Besides, i'm not going to die just because of it. Anyways, you've got stains on your white shirt. Better change your shirt first."Jeonghan points at the brown-ish spot on Seungcheol's shirt.  "Yeah i will. Please don't tell the manager? This is only my first day. But somehow i managed to ruined your coffee twice." Seungcheol says guiltily and Jeonghan smiles. "Why would i? Relax Cheol. It's not like you steal my money or something."

 

 

_But you already stole my heart though._

"And i'm afraid i have to go now. Bye Seungcheol! See you tomorrow."With a wink Jeonghan left the coffee shop, a sort of permanent smile and the images of Seungcheol's laugh, Seungcheol's smile, Seungcheol's smirk, Seungcheol's blush, Seungcheol's eyesmile carved deep in his mind and his heart.


	2. Here's your coffee, (angel)sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what is this even orz i apologize.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol is nervous. Today is his first day working in Mounteen coffee shop, and he’s determined to do great on his first day. After all, he couldn’t disappoint his friend Jihoon. That boy sacrificed (not really, because actually the boy said he can’t do this ‘shit’ anymore, his sleep schedule is more important so.....) this work just for Seungcheol, so the only way to repay him is doing the job right!

He gets up from his comfortable bed, slightly regretting to part ways with it. Sighing, he immediately goes to the bathroom and he washes his body thoroughly, not missing any single spot. (A/N : Don’t think like a pervert y’all.) After a good shower, he immediately dries himself with his soft baby blue towel, slightly tousling his hair in the process.

He throws his favorite underwear(his one and only Giordano boxer) on, a white semi-formal shirt and a pair of navy jeans. Combing his hair, he wishes himself a goodluck and he wears his trusty black and white classic converse. He locks his apartment room and he heads out to the café.

It’s not really that far, so after a ten minutes walk he arrived at the said café. The time shows it’s still 6 a.m, and the café is still closed, but Seungcheol knocks on the front door, and after a few seconds it reveals a tall boy with brown locks.

 

“I-uh, i’m the new barista here, Choi Seungcheol.” He extends his hand and the tall boy sort of dazedly stares down at it for a moment before he covers it with his own. “Oh, Seungcheol hyung! um, hello, my name is Kim Mingyu. Let’s get inside. By the way, Jihoon hyung told me that you’re older than me.” Tall boy, or Kim Mingyu leads him into the café and Seungcheol instantly know why this café is famous. Cozy, comfortable, and a sense of ‘home’ is present inside of the café. The wall is made of brown-greyish stone, with decorations hanging beautifully on a few spots. A beautiful painting of a brown haired elf catches his attention, and Seungcheol unconsciously steps closer to the painting.

“Beautiful huh? This painting was made by boss’s oldest daughter. Unfortunately she died two years ago, so for remembering her boss put the painting here.” Someone says and Seungcheol turns around to see a boy, at least a year younger than him standing behind him. “Hi! I’m Boo Seungkwan, you’re Seungcheol hyung right? Nice to meet you. Let me show you around.” Seungkwan smiles warmly at him. Seungcheol follows him around, listening carefully about the rules, such as “Do not enter boss’s room if his husband is present. Don’t. Just don’t, hyung.” , “Oh, and you can just ignore Mingyu and Wonwoo hyung if they’re in a fight. Nothing serious. Trust me on this.” , and “Most importantly, do not, in any means, support Hansol when he’s being dumb. Okay? You hear me hyung? DO NOT.”

Although Seungkwan seems to educate him on the social environments(?) in this café more than explaining the rules, Seungcheol nods, laughing when Seungkwan scowls after he mentioned Hansol? -or Hanseul?- earlier.

“Okay hyung, you may go to that room before i give you your apron. If you’re done, you can find me in the kitchen. I need to arrange some stuff there.” Seungkwan says with a friendly smile before he disappears behind the door with bold cursive words “ **WORKERS ONLY** ” written on a small board at the top of its frame.

 

 

 

_Well. Here we go._

 

His meeting with the boss goes well, to his relief. A few questions, some encouraging words, and a brief explanation about his payment and all that stuff. His boss, a cheerful man with large ears and an equally large eyes seems to be in his early thirties, not really much older than Seungcheol himself.

“Well, i hope your very first day at work goes well, Seungcheol. Now, go search for Seungkwan, he’ll give you your uniform.” Mr. Park says with a wide smile, patting his back a few times and Seungcheol bows, excusing himself with a soft “Yes, Mr.Park.” He closes the door behind him, immediately goes to the kitchen and finding Seungkwan struggling with a large sack of.........sugar? Flour? Seungcheol is not really sure but he rushes to help the younger boy. “Whoo, thankyou hyung. This thing is heavier than anything i’ve ever carried before.” Seungkwan says as he opens the cupboard. “No problem. Where’s my uniform?” A scoff comes from Seungkwan and Seungcheol tilts his head. “Uniform? It’s just an apron with ‘Mounteen Coffee Shop’ written in Joker font. The boss, really.” He says as he pushes the heavy sack inside.

Seungkwan locks the cupboard and he motions Seungcheol to follow him, exiting the kitchen to enter the small room beside it. “Here’s your apron hyung. Now, usually we’re open at seven and there’s only five minutes left so you better hurry.” Seungcheol nods and he thanks Seungkwan, putting on the apron before he goes out and stands awkwardly in front of the small room’s door. “Seungcheol hyung! What are you doing there? Your place is here.” A shout from Seungkwan gets him to move towards the counter, heaving a small sigh and whispering a small goodluck to himself, praying that his first day will be well.

 

 

_Actually this is not bad. It’s pretty great, to be honest._ He thinks after he handed the fifth coffee cups to another customer. It’s been fifteen minutes and  there’s not really that much customers but perhaps there would be more in lunch time. It’s pretty slow but Seungcheol is glad, because he doesn’t have to deal with nervousness and all of the usual emotions when it’s your first day working.

He looks around to inspect the interior more. Hm, although he’s not a person with a sense for decoration, he can tell that the interior is unique. Who even put a painting of a puppy and a dark angel side by side? Seungcheol kind of have a feeling that the paintings are all arranged by his boss. He looks back to the door when the small bell rings, signing that another customer has entered the café and—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Wow._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol’s jaw falls open when a very beautiful man(or woman? It’s not clear let’s squint- oh, it’s a man. A very _very_ beautiful man.) walks in confidently, looking like a model straight out of those fashion magazines he saw in the small room. (probably Seungkwan’s, judging by the words written on it like _This is mine. Boo Seungkwan’s. Touch it and **DIE**_ )  It’s all in a slow motion (for Seungcheol only), and when the wind from the slightly ajar door blows strongly Seungcheol gasps. The long silky brown or black locks follows the direction of the wind, covering half of the man’s face and when those long, slim, and slender fingers pushes them back, rays of sunlight falls on his handsome face, forming a brief halo (what? He’s falling in love here, don’t look at him like that.) on top of his head making Seungcheol’s breath hitched.

 

 

 

_An angel_. _There’s an angel entering the place i’m working in and Thank God for sending this person today._

Time seems to be normal again and Seungcheol takes a deep breath, trying to tame his beating-too-hard-and-too-fast heart before he puts on his best smile. The beautiful stranger doesn’t even spare a glance at him though, all the while walking to the counter with his eyes glued on the menu. This man is probably a regular, judging by Mingyu and......who’s the other one? (The one with undeniable emo aura surrounding him.) Yeah whatever his name is Seungcheol’s kind of jealous because beautiful angel greets him with a bright smile. Finally, the beautiful man is in front of him. His figure seems to shine, like _literally_ shines from head to toe, his face looking more handsome and his hair is silkier and Seungcheol can’t breath. With the urgent needs to see the stranger’s face clearly, Seungcheol greets the man. “Welcome to Mounteen Coffee Shop!” 

 

_He’s looking at me oh my God._

Angel looks at him with a somewhat bewildered expression, and Seungcheol prays that he doesn’t hear his excessively loud heartbeats. When he blinks, looking confused because of whatever reason Seungcheol smiles again. After a few seconds beautiful man utters, “I- uh, i want to order.” ending it with a scrunch of his perfect nose and Seungcheol squeals internally. He nods, prompting the man to continue with another charming smile of his. “I want to order Iced Americano, two shots of espresso and one cube of sugar.”

 

_Whoa, iced Americano? At this hour? How peculiar. All of the customers before him ordered a warm cup of coffee._

“Uh, is that all?” Seungcheol slaps himself internally when his voice wavers a bit. The stranger nods a few times, pursing his lips cutely and Seungcheol chuckles. “Okay, so what’s the name for this beautiful order?”

 

 

_Oh God you just winked at him. Choi fucking Seungcheol you just winked at an unknown person you just met less than five minutes ago. That’s not creepy. **At all**_.

 

 

He curses himself in his mind when beautiful stranger gapes at him, obviously startled by Seungcheol’s careless action. “Jeonghan. The name is Jeonghan.” Whoa, even his name is beautiful too! Seungcheol laughs, once again beating himself internally because who the hell laughs after a customer said their name? Nevermind, now he should do his job first.

“Please wait until i call your name, Jeonghan.” Jeonghan nods, immediately walking away without even sparing a glance at him, and Seungcheol sighs. Now, what was it? Espresso shots.....Three? or two? Fuck he forgot! Now he’s going to screw up. He should’ve listened carefully when Jeonghan said his order. All he can do now is guessing what Jeonghan wanted. He can do this! Okay, so Iced Americano. _Let’s just go with three espresso shots..... Uh, sugar? One cube of sugar...._

He finished the order and he looks up to call Jeonghan’s name but then he sees Jeonghan’s frame slumped on the table. When Seungkwan says something he lifts his head, his expression contorted in exasperation. Looks like Jeonghan is stressed by something. Poor Angel. Can Seungcheol help....?

A bright idea pops into his mind and he scurries off to the kitchen, looking for that one glass bottle he saw earlier and a sachet of chamomile tea, quickly making a tea for the exhausted angel. (He doesn’t know whose bottle is this but probably it’s Seungkwan’s too ~~judging by the cute floral patterns~~ and wish him luck, hoping that Seungkwan won’t kill him or something when he finds out.)  He stirs the tea so the water and the tea powder mixes perfectly, all the while stealing a glance at Jeonghan. Huffing, he grabs the Iced Americano and he brings them both to where Jeonghan is sitting. The closer he is, the clearer it is for him to hear that Jeonghan and Seungkwan are arguing about something, or rather, _someone_ named Jisoo, probably the previous barista before him and Seungcheol feels slightly sad that Jeonghan isn’t that happy to see him instead of his friend.

“Well, i’m sorry if i’m not your friend but, here’s your coffee.” Seungcheol says, surpressing the bubbling disappointment at the thought of his (possibly) one-sided crush to the beautiful long haired man. “Oh, hey Seungcheol hyung! I’m sorry, Jeonghan hyung is a bit grumpy in the morning. Well, i need to wipe the table over there. See you later, Jeonghan hyung. Don’t worry, i think you’ll get along with Seungcheol hyung.” Seungkwan chimes cheerfully, not so accidentally bumping his shoulder lightly, giving a short meaningful gaze before he goes to the other side of the room. The angel slightly squirms in his seat before he opens his mouth, “Uh, thanks for, um, delivering the coffee here.” with another scrunch of his nose in the end. “No problem! It looked like you were talking seriously with...uh, Seungkwan?” Seungcheol half-smiles-half grimaces but then Jeonghan immediately points at the bottle in his hand, asking what’s in it and Seungcheol remembers about the tea. “You see, you looked a bit exhausted so i made you a tea. To calm yourself a bit when you’re stressed today. Uh, i know it doesn’t really _connect_ but i just wanted to give you this, you know, as an introductory from me- i mean! _Introduction_ from me.”

 

 

_Very smooth. Calm down, why are you rambling like an idiot?_

He stops scolding himself when Jeonghan giggles, even thanking him, saying something along the lines of “You’re amazing that you can notice it right away.”  and Seungcheol can’t help the thoughts of _This is my fucking chance don’t blow it Seungcheol_ , smirking a little to the beautiful man in front of him. “Who wouldn’t notice if an angel is in distress? Anyways, the tea is on me. Have a nice day, Jeonghan.” He puts the coffe and the tea on the table, winking at Jeonghan coolly and he goes back to the counter.

 

_Not bad. Phew._ A satisfied smile appears on his lips as he returns to his place. Nervously he glances at the angel, who’s now standing up and walking to where Seungheol—

 

_Is he walking towards me? OHMYGOD HE’S WALKING HERE_ _—_ _oh, he’s walking to the small counter. Bummer._

Jeonghan grabs a cube of sugar and- wait, did Seungcheol screw up or something? Hurriedly he makes his way to where Jeonghan is standing. “Jeonghan? Did i do something wrong with your coffee?” He asks worriedly because this is just his first day and if he already messed up then he doesn’t know what will happen to him. His action seems to startle Jeonghan though, making the long haired men dropping the sugar he’s holding. “I’m sorry—“

“Hey it’s alright. We can just ask Mingyu to clean this.” Seungcheol cuts the other man’s words gently, smiling a little before he asks again. “So, tell me, is your coffee right or.....?”

“Uh, yeah, i think you put too much espresso in it. So it’s a tad bit more bitter than what i usually drink. I’m just going to add a cube of sugar...” Whoops. He really did mess up Jeonghan’s order. Why, oh _why_ does this kind of things happens to him, at his first day of work, no less? Sighing, he offers himself to make a new coffee for Jeonghan, this time making sure that he got it right. “Wait here, Jeonghan.” He scurries to the inner counter. “Seungcheol? I think i should stay in my seat.” Jeonghan says with uncertainty in his voice and Seungcheol stares at him pleadingly.

_What an angel._ Seungcheol thinks as Jeonghan agrees to stay at the counter, responding with a thumbs up when he asks him to make it fast. And he really makes it _fast_ , aware that a customer might comes in anytime and he doesn’t want to receive a deathglare from another sleep deprived worker.  “Here’s your coffee ange- **_OH SHIT!_** ”

 

Idiocity is when you’re walking on a flat ground but somehow, you can still fall, tripping over, i don’t know, air? dirt? _Wind_? Sometimes, he hates his uncool moments. Like right now, as he falls flat on the floor, the coffee for Jeonghan spilling everywhere around his upper body and possibly staining his white shirt. It’s embarrassing enough that he fell in his first day of working but he sure wanted to disappear when Jeonghan laughs.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Seungkwan, the mighty savior comes and helps him to sit up, but he immediately backs away when Jeonghan squats in front of him. “I’m so sorry i laughed Seungcheol, are you okay?” He asks with a grin. “Yeah, i’m okay. God, this is so embarrassing.”

 

_The things you did in front of your crush, Seungcheol._

Jeonghan helps him to stand up. “Well, i think i’m not allowed to drink coffee today.” Is the words that comes next and Seungcheol groans, when Jeonghan laughs again. His first day couldn’t get any worse. “It’s alright, Seungcheol. Besides, i’m not going to die just because of it. Anyways, you’ve got stains on your white shirt. Better change it first.”  That’s it. Seungcheol is sure that he lose the chance to get Jeonghan’s attention. He embarrassed himself in front of Jeonghan, ruined his coffee twice, _falling_ in front of him....  

“Yeah i will. Please don’t tell the manager? This is only my first day. But somehow i managed to ruined your coffee twice.” Seungcheol asks, feeling guilty about the whole situation but Jeonghan only smiles at him. “Why would i? Relax, Cheol. It’s not like you steal my money or something.”

 

 

_Angel! Jeonghan is the real human-angel._

“And i’m afraid i have to go now. Bye Seungcheol! See you tomorrow.” Jeonghan winks at him, before he goes out of the café and Seungcheol kind of wants to sink to the ground again because Jeonghan had just said ‘See you tomorrow’ with a wink at him and _holyshet Jeonghan doesn’t find Seungcheol a stupid guy or something!_

“Bumpy but smooth hyung. You know, Jeonghan hyung said he was flustered because you flirted with him, so good to know that both of you like  each other.” Seungkwan appears beside him with a sly smirk plastered on his lips. Seungcheol turns his head after he can process the ‘flustered because of him’ and ‘like each other’ but Seungkwan is already grabbing a mop, passing them over to a pouting Mingyu. “Seungkwan-ah did he-“

‘Shush, hyung. You better help us here because this mess is caused by you.” Seungkwan cuts him and Seungcheol surrenders, taking the mop from Seungkwan’s hand.

 

Maybe his first day working isn’t too bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first one was like Jeonghan's pov and this is Seungcheol's pov basically just a switch haha. Well then. Till the next chapter!
> 
> Btw thankyou for those who left kudos, subscribing to this story, and bookmarking this story you guys are awesome.:D


	3. No Coffee but Can We Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is confused. His angel didn't come the next day, and the next, and the next day.... Jeonghan is confused, he's afraid he's gonna make himself a fool in front of Seungcheol so he stays away. Seungkwan is done with both of them, and Jisoo is just being a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! So, this is the last part for this story. I apologize for the very long delay, but yeah, enjoy!;))

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan sighs for the umpteenth time when he glanced at the clock on the wall. It’s 8 pm and he’s still sitting on his usual spot at Mounteen Café shop, a cup of half-full caramel macchiato on the table in front of him. What is he even doing here, Jeonghan himself doesn’t understand. All he knows is he came to this café just to fulfill Jisoo’s call but then Seungcheol showed up, looking like a judo master or something because he’s still wearing his blue uniform and with a black belt attached on his waist. Overall he looked awesome, hot even, so ~~fuckin dominant~~ tough and unbreakable Jeonghan almost feel scared because of Seungcheol’s angry scowl and he swears he heard Seungcheol growls lowly in his throat but then the man pouts, all droopy eyes and defeated slump of his shoulders when he approached Jeonghan a little bit timidly.

Surprised, Jeonghan could only froze in his place, his limbs not responding to any commands his brain was giving him. Seungcheol stood in front of him, still pouty and upset, slightly peeking from under his thick, long, _beautiful_ eyelashes, crossing his hands and cocking an eyebrow at him.

All Jeonghan did was greeting the man but Seungcheol’s face immediately (and noticeably) brightens, his pout still the same but his shoulder kind of bulked(?) a bit, his back straightening and he stepped forward. Shortly, Jeonghan was hurled to his usual spot at the other side of the café (embarrassingly manhandled by those veiny, thick, creamy arm, like basically Seungcheol carried him with one arm, _over his freakin shoulder_ ), told to sit down and waited for Seungcheol to come back. Slightly confused but mostly nervous Jeonghan tried to make eye contact with his bestfriend from across the room but Jisoo avoided his eyes and Jeonghan knew he’s involved in whatever is happening right now. _That sneaky guy_. _You should be ashamed of your church oppa image frickin Jisoo._

Seugcheol came back with two cups of coffee, one was boiling hot and the other is an iced....... _wait_ , it’s an iced lychee....smoothies? The man didn’t even acknowledge Jeonghan’s (judging) baffled stare, calmly setting down the hot coffee in front of Jeonghan and taking a sip of his iced lychee smoothies. Jeonghan scrunched up his nose when he smelled the delightful smell of coffee. Caramel macchiato is one of the most delicious taste in the world and the fact that Seungcheol knew about his favorite is really heartwarming but all Jeonghan could think about was _sht Jisoo must’ve reported my action to Seungcheol fckn fck._

Seungcheol stared at him with a slightly tilted head, reminding Jeonghan about Goldie, his golden retriever pet when he was young. “Drink.” Seungcheol said as he nodded towards the cup. Jeonghan frowned but he reached out nonetheless, carefully taking the cup with both of his hands, placing it under his chin trying to feel just how hot the coffee was. After he deemed it cool enough he took a big sip, gulping down the liquid and savoring the slightly bitter taste on his tounge.

Jeonghan let out a soft sigh.

Still, Seungcheol refused to talk, instead rising up from his seat, going to somewhere and Jeonghan was tempted to run away but Seungcheol came back just to say, “Stay there, okay?” before disappearing into the man’s bathroom. Jeonghan scowled when he saw a flash of his so called bestfriend smiling like an idiot near the man’s bathroom, and for whatever reason he chose to stay.

 

So here he is, in his favorite café doing what Seungcheol wanted him to do, waiting for the man to come back from the bathroom. He can only blame Jisoo for his current situation, that guy must have let Seungcheol use his kindness to gain information about him.

 

.....Okay _maybe_ he’s at fault too here.

 

When Jisoo approaches his table Jeonghan immediately glares at him. The other’s signature gentle smile blooms fully and he struggles to keep his menacing stare. Seriously his bestfriend is the most gentle, kindest person Jeonghan has ever met, but at times like this he just wanted to strangle the smile off of his bestfriend’s face. He understand that Jisoo helped because he cares about Jeonghan but honestly Jeonghan doesn’t even need any help. At all.

 

“Hi Jeonghannie.” Jisoo says as he takes the seat in front of Jeonghan. Frowning, Jeonghan only shoots an eyebrow at his so called bestfriend. Jisoo doesn’t even bother on trying to look like an innocent person. Rolling his eyes Jeonghan take the cup and drinks the rest of the coffee in one sip.

“Why did you do—“

“First of all, you knew damn well the reason i’m doing this, Hannie. I’m tired of you coming here on my shift just to tell me about your crush on Seungch—“

“SSHH! What the fuu—dge chocolate lava cake. Ugh, Jisoo, lower down your volume please we’re not the only here, okay?” Jeonghan scowls when Jisoo only shrugs his shoulder casually. “Jeonghan we both know you need my help for this one because you’re so pathetic going on and on about Seungcheol everyday, Seungcheol this, Seungcheol that, Seungcheol’s eyelashes, Seungcheol’s shoulder, Seungcheol’s thighs, Seungcheol’s arms. You met him only once before yet you fell so hard for him.” Jisoo says nonchalantly.

“Hey! I came here everyday because i want to meet you! Plus i DID NOT  talk about Seungcheol only! I talk about how your day is going, being a good friend because you switched your shift without even telling me! You know i love familiarity, Shua. It makes me more comfortable because i already know the drill so why the fu— nk did you switch your shift?!” Jeonghan stubbornly hissed at Jisoo.

“Don’t do that, trying to steer the conversation away from the first topic. Now, the main issue here is you have a crush on Seungcheol, and the poor guy has the same feeling about you but then you decided to be a rude human being, abandoning Seungcheol when you already promised you’ll come again?” Jisoo shoots an eyebrow at him and Jeonghan pouts.

 

“Yeah that’s rude, Jeonghan. I thought i would see you again the next day, i even prepared a whole conversation plan but you didn’t even show up! You’re kind of mean, to be honest, meeting Jisoo but avoiding me, preferring to drink instant coffee than your usual coffee....” Seungcheol’s voice suddenly comes from beside him. Startled, Jeonghan scoots away from  the barista, shooting a betrayed look to his bestfriend. Jisoo only shrugs his shoulders and he got up, patting Seungcheol on the back and going back to his position behind the counter.

Seungcheol sits down as soon as Jisoo got up from his seat, a clear frown with a mix of pout adorning his face, which is kind of _adorable_ if Jeonghan wants to be honest but right now he has to play like he’s  not squealing inside because who knows that Seungcheol is full of sunshiney cuteness behind all of those muscles and thickness? Sighing, Jeonghan leans back and crosses his hand, a fake annoyed expression on his face.

 

“Oh no you don’t, Yoon Jeonghan. Don’t play the ‘i’m pissed and i don’t want to talk’ card on me, i already know everything from Jisoo and Seungkwan. I know you talked about your crush on me but you’re too _‘shy’_ to interact with me. Okay maybe i’m at fault too here, approaching you a little bit too intensely when we’re literally strangers and making you feeling flustered, but i don’t know you’re the type to disappear when you don’t know how to react to something un-usual or unfamiliar—”

“Okay, okay i get your point! Yeesh.”

 

Seungcheol tilts his head once again, curiosity mixed with something Jeonghan can't put his fingers on (Kinda looks like....lowkey.... _longing_?) attached on his faced. Jeonghan sighs before he drops his head to the table, uncaring of the image he's giving to Seungcheol and the other customers.

“Okay, look, i'm sorry I abandoned you.” He says, his words muffled by the thick wooden surface of the table. A confused 'What?' from Seungcheol got him lifting his head up, eyes meeting an almost comically wide eyes of the other man. “I'm sorry I abandoned you.” He repeated himself clearly, searching for any resentment but he found none, instead finding a bright Seungcheol with a lopsided grin.

 

Jeonghan bites his lips.

 

He already apologized, Seungcheol accepted it, so what now? It's going to be very awkward if this situation continue, but it seems like Seungcheol doesn't realize it, too busy making a very happy puppy face at him. Jeonghan unconsciously let his lips curving upwards a little, a fond expression gracing his features when Seungcheol kept on gazing at him like he's some kind of a magnificent artwork.

 

 

“I'm pretty sure you guys made up already, so can you please go from this café, because you guys are making gooey smile and heart eyes to each other it's kind of _disgusting_.”

 

A familiar sassy voice came from beside them and Jeonghan almost jumps when he found all of Seungcheol's co-workers (and his friends, actually) huddled at the table next to them, all of them wearing the same expression on their faces.

Scowling, Jeonghan glares at Seungkwan, only to get a wiggle of his eyebrows in return.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jeonghan asks, mostly directed at Seungkwan because he's 99,99% sure the boy is the one behind this. Seungkwan tsk-ed, and when he clapped his hands in a very elegant manner Jeonghan automatically scrunched up his nose, more so when Jisoo comes over with a suspicious smile on his lips.

"Hyung, I think they both are disturbing other customers. You should kick them out." Seungkwan says with an evil smile and Jeonghan furrows his eyebrows. "What are you talking about we didn't even-"

"I'm sorry Hannie, I think Seungkwan is right. You should go, look at our poor Dino and Minghao! They don't have a seat and they have to stand up like that! If you have mercy, kindly go from this coffee shop."

 

Jeonghan's jaw dropped.

 

“The _fuck_ _—_ “

 

“ **Languange** , Jeonghan.”

 

“—What kind of an explanation was that?! There are plenty of empty seats! Even if the shop is full Minghao can sit on Jun's lap and Dino can sit beside Hansol! Why are you so keen on—“

 

“ _Excuse me_ , hyung? Then where do I sit?”

 

“Ssh, Seungkwan. You know damn well where you could sit. Unless Hansol is wearing a spiky pants then that's your emergency seat. And Seungcheol, say a word! Oh gosh, you're in this with them aren't you?!”

 

“What the hell do you mean by that hyung?! Why would I sit on his lap?! Ugh, I don't like you.”

 

In the end, Jeonghan grumpily exits the café with a vibrant Seungcheol behind him, his friends teasings too much for him to bear. Grumbling, he glances at the older man, rolling his eyes when he found a lopsided smile with and equally cute eyesmile. He sighs, ducking his head down to hide his own smile when Seungcheol reaches out and tangled their hands together, shooting him another puppy smile as he waved their joint hand briefly.

“So...Do you want to eat something?” Seungcheol asks after five minutes walking away from the café. Jeonghan purses his lips, contemplating his choices before he nods, pretending he doesn’t see the way Seungcheol’s eyes brightens again. He quickly averts his gaze when Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, probably because Jeonghan stared at him for too long.

“What do you want to eat?” Seungcheol asks again, this time surpressing his laughter. With a roll of his eyes Jeonghan answers, “I’m not hungry.” finding some kind of satisfaction when Seungcheol looks confused because of his sudden change.

“Okay then. So....Do you want to go somewhere?” The older guy plays with his fingers, a gentle smile on his lips as he stares at Jeonghan sweetly. Feeling too much, Jeonghan throws his gaze to the left, choosing to stare at a street lamp.

“I....I think i want to go home...” He replies softly, still refusing to look at Seungcheol, too shy to handle the fondness in Seungcheol’s eyes.

He hears a chuckle before a hand pats his cheek, making him turning his head to raise an eyebrow at the culprit, only to receive an eyebrow wiggle from Seungcheol, “You know, you’re so adorable when you’re feeling shy and don’t know what to do.”

Jeonghan frowns as his hand flies to hit Seungcheol’s cheesy ass. The other laughs again, this time pulling Jeonghan to walk beside him, his eyesmile appearing. For the nth time that night Jeonghan’s heart melts into a pool of gooey mess. Seriously, this man is gonna be the dead of him.

“So...Mind telling me the reason why you never showed up for a whole month after your first encounter with me?” Jeonghan bites his lips when Seungcheol finally threw the question out. He sighs, trying to arrange his words but when Seungcheol tilts his head in the same puppy-like manner he gives up, pausing his steps and causing Seungcheol to stop too.

“I thought Jisoo and Seungkwan already told you why?” In the end he retorts back with a question, although Seungcheol only smiles gently at him. “Yes they already told me but i want to know from your point of view, Jeonghannie.”

The affectionate nickname makes him weak.

Huffing, Jeonghan pouts a little before he opens his mouth, “I guess...I was just flustered...You know, many people flirted with me before i met you but they never move my heart. And then you came, saying only five words, literally just greetings to me but you caused me to feel weird, and really just...so unlike my usual self. I was... i don’t know, nervous maybe? Because being around you makes me feel like i’m not functioning, like my mouth has its own mind, my body suddenly shuts down on me, they do everything i don’t usually do and it’s  so embarrassing i couldn’t take it even by just thinking about it so i—“

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Hannie. You’re rambling.’ Seungcheol laughs, his tone doesn’t mock Jeonghan or offending at all (or maybe it’s just his lovestruck nerves talking) but Jeonghan frowns nonetheless.

‘Argh, see? That’s  why i don’t want to be near you agai— _Wait_ i don’t mean it like that, i mean i—“

Jeonghan stops in his words when suddenly Seungcheol’s  face gets closer to his own, the puppy expression back on his features but this time it’s more gentle and lovely. Jeonghan closes his eyes in anticipation just in time to feel a light peck on his nose.

“You’re talking too much. Don’t kill me but i originally wanted to kiss your lips but i guess there’s a lot of chance for me to do that in the future.”  Seungcheol winks at him, laughing again as he playfully pulls Jeonghan closer to  his body, bringing him into a warm hug. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he rest his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder, his arms resting on the small of Jeonghan’s back, caressing in a circular motion.

“It’s okay. When you’re feeling awkward you’re not the only one. I felt awkward too, you know, to flirt with such a beautiful young man, whose face literally carved by the God himself, with your smooth black hair falling perfectly on your shoulders, shining from head to toe looking like an angel sent by God for me because he knew it’s my first day and he wanted to calm my nerves, thus he presented you in that coffee shop. You focused too much on your own nervousness you didn’t realize the slight trembling in my voice, clammy shaking palms and the cold sweat on my damp forehead. You’re not the only one, see? I was a wreck too, but you’re a far more beautiful wreck than me.” Seungcheol murmurs sweetly on his shoulder, somehow in the middle of his ‘speech’ he started to peck Jeonghan’s clothed shoulder, from the conjuction of his neck to the very edge where the part of his forearm started.

Jeonghan, feeling warm and especially _loved_ wraps his arms on Seungcheol’s waist, his head resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder with a contented sigh, slightly nuzzling and giggling when Seungcheol playfully bites his shoulder.

“Thankyou Cheol-ah.” Jeonghan says lovingly, whole-heartedly feeling thankful because of Seungcheol’s words. He doesn’t really know why he’s so touched because of them but right now he just wants to relish in the way the hold each other’s body, so warm and intimate he almost put all of his weight on Seungcheol’s body. “Anything for you, angel.” Seungcheol replies with the same amount of love, kissing Jeonghan on the side of his head.

They stayed like that for almost five minutes, breaking apart when a pair of old couple passed by and started to shout at them, saying about _Kids these days_ and _Please hug somewhere else_. Both of them only laughed and resume their walk to Jeonghan’s house, not at all minding about the distance, too busy stealing glances and playfully bumping into each other to notice there are some transportations they could use to get to Jeonghan’s house faster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait. I can say that this is the end, and i apologize for the shorter chapter and this feels rushed but i did try my best on finishing this one. I hope you guys like it. Maybe i will add a short bonus but its just maybe, i can’t promise anything guys. And yeah, give me some love, kudos and comments are lovely, they’re my motivation to write. I LOVE YOU :*  
> p.s : Good news, i think i found the right college for me! Two days ago i went there for the test and pray for me, so that i pass and i can enroll to that university:’)


End file.
